Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 5/1/16 - 5/7/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. LOONEY TUNES *5/2/16 - 10am - Hare Lift/Compressed Hare/This is a Life/From Hare To Eternity/Big Snooze /Hare Splitter/Rhapsody Rabbit/Bunker Hill Bunny/Hare Breadth Hurry *5/3/16 - 10am - Million Hare/Hair-Raising Hare/Boston Quackie/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Carrotblanca/Fair Haired Hare/Star Is Bored, A/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Baby Buggy Bunny *5/4/16 - 10am - French Rarebit/Long-Haired Hare/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Box Office Bunny/Hyde and Hare/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Muscle Tussle/Hot Cross Bunny/Upswept Hare/Hasty Hare *5/5/16 - 10am - Hareless Wolf/Lighter than Hare/Rabbitson Crusoe/Daffy Flies North/Barbary Coast Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Superior Duck *5/6/16 - 10am - Rabbit's Kin/Hare Brush/Suppressed Duck/What's My Lion/Slick Chick/Porky Chops/Going! Going! Gosh!/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Bunker Hill Bunny/Stupor Duck BABY LOONEY TUNES *5/2/16 - 9am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *5/2/16 - 9:30am - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *5/3/16 - 9am - For Whom the Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *5/3/16 - 9:30am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *5/4/16 - 9am - Mind Your Manners/Down By The Cage *5/4/16 - 9:30am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *5/5/16 - 9am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *5/5/16 - 9:30am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *5/6/16 - 9am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *5/6/16 - 9:30am - Yolk's on You, The/Baby Elmer Had a Friend LOONEY TUNES *5/1/16 - 10:30am - Beep, Beep/Sheep In The Deep, A/Hasty Hare/Captain Hareblower/Pest In The House, A/Weasel Stop/I Gopher You *5/1/16 - 1:30am - Beep, Beep/Sheep In The Deep, A/Hasty Hare/Captain Hareblower/Pest In The House, A/Weasel Stop/I Gopher You/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty *5/2/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Rabbit Hood/Ballot Box Bunny/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Stupor Salesman/Superior Duck/Fox Terror/All Fowled Up/Feline Frame-up/Fish And Slips/Foghorn Leghorn *5/3/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Porky Chops/Zipping Along/Boulder Wham!/Zip 'N Snort/Tree For Two/Tweet Dreams/Shishkabugs/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare *5/4/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - This is a Life/From Hare to Heir/Big Snooze/Daffy Flies North/Quack Shot/Sandy Claws/Muzzle Tough/Fowl Weather/Fox Terror/Foxy by Proxy *5/5/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Pop 'Em Pop/Canary Row/Unexpected Pest/Just Plane Beep/Sheep Ahoy/Who Scent You?/Lumber Jerks/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit *5/6/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Odor of the Day/Corn on the Cop/There They Go-Go-Go!/Highway Runnery/French Rarebit/Rabbit Rampage/Devil's Feud Cake/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare To Eternity *5/7/16 - 11am - From Hare to Heir/Gee Whiz-z-z/Going! Going! Gosh! *5/7/16 - 1:30am - Rabbit's Feat/Suppressed Duck/Dime to Retire/Thumb Fun/Pests for Guests/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Good Noose/Gopher Broke BABY LOONEY TUNES *5/2/16 - 8am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *5/2/16 - 8:30am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *5/3/16 - 8am - Yolk's On You, The/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *5/3/16 - 8:30am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *5/4/16 - 8am - Melissa The Hero/My Bunny Lies Over The Ocean *5/4/16 - 8:30am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in The Burrow *5/5/16 - 8am - Cool For Cats/Ten Loonies in a bed *5/5/16 - 8:30am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under The Fountain, The *5/6/16 - 8am - Tell-A-Photo/Born To Sing *5/6/16 - 8:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 WABBIT *5/1/16 - 12:30pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *5/1/16 - 1pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *5/1/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *5/2/16 - 7pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *5/3/16 - 7pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *5/4/16 - 7pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *5/5/16 - 7pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *5/6/16 - 7pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot /Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *5/7/16 - 12:30pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *5/7/16 - 1pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *5/7/16 - 7pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker